


Last Line

by shati



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Car Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/pseuds/shati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient, ancient set of shortfic for a last-line meme at daegaer's in ... 2004, apparently! I just want to preserve this evidence that I wrote Akio/Akiocar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Line

**Benefits**

The car gleams crimson, even in darkness. It's bright enough to make its own light. _The brightest star in the Heavens._ It purrs when he turns the key, and then they're shooting down the highway, wind pouring over the car and streaming through his hair.

The throb of the engine feels good.

"It's just you and me tonight," Akio murmurs, and the shiver of light over the fenders is its reply.

The road is screaming _danger danger stop stop stop stopstopstopstopstopstop_ , but boundaries exist for Akio to cross. He floors it and springs into the hood, fly unzipped, and laughs into the wind.

Dios is gone, and good riddance. He’d never appreciated how sweet the taste of motor oil could be.

 

**Stargazing**

_Lucifer, huh?_

Utena wasn't often alone in the stargazing room. It was kind of nice, but kind of not. Her footsteps made sad little echoes.

_It's a pretty name, the Morning Star. Romantic . . ._

His absence tugged at her; she was so used to Akio being with her in this room. His presence changed it.

No, she thought, confused, not him --

Someone's absence, anyway.

_It can't shine until the sun sets._

She had been startled at first to see Anthy standing there, and almost resentful; but that was silly. Anthy was her friend, and it was Anthy's home. She wasn't intruding on anything.

_And what do you suppose it thinks when it does shine?_

I wonder, she thought, what the sun thinks --

Overhead the star burned on, cold and white and distant.

 

**Happily Ever After**

Everyone else turns to watch Juri, but Ruka already knows what he'll see on her face, and he'd rather not. He stares at the broken locket. Rain's already staining the photograph: the colors are running, softening, blurring. It looks like a watercolor painting of a dream.

"Juri," he says. "Juri, it's okay."

She won't look at him. He knows now, suddenly, and suddenly sick, that she never will. Not even with the locket shattered at her feet.

Juri says, "'Okay'?" and she sounds as though she's suffocating.

Ruka takes a step nearer. He feels as tired and insubstantial a shadow; if he touches Juri maybe his hand will ghost through her. He watches, instead.

She won't look at any of them. Sheets of rain surround her, thin and gray and paler than the sky. She tilts her face up to the rain and gives a shuddering sigh. Ruka can't see her eyes.

But I won, he thinks. I saved her.

The rain pours on and on.

 

**Free Falling**

Anthy faces the world like this: in the dark, balanced on a knife edge against the wind, everyone asleep below her. That high, that fast, the air is as rough as cement on her face.

_"You're running away?"_

Funny echo, that high: the words bounce back and forth, they do not vanish. Anthy opens her eyes. It's no use explaining, she knows.

She can't even jump. One minute the wind is scraping tears from her eyes and throwing Utena's accusation at her -- running away, running away -- the next minute her body's empty, limp as water, and she's flying.

_"You're running away?"_

Utena's trust stabs like a thorn.

Later, Anthy cries, for the first time in centuries. She was free for a moment, not caring, not moving, just falling; now there's a sick feeling in her gut every time Utena smiles.

She does not think she will ever be free again.


End file.
